Valkyria Chronicles 2033
by Carlos68
Summary: What if the Dark Ones took Artyom and his comrades to a different place of time and space? A place where the bombs never fell. Join us, as Artyom and his Comrades fight their way to freedom across Gallia. Rated T for Cursing in both English and Russian and lots of violence through out the story. Viewer discretion is advised.


Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles or Metro 2033

Valkyria Chronicles 2033

**-0-**

_Chapter 1: __Где мы находимся?_

Artyom's heart was beating creepily and my breathing was just out of control as everything around me was completely bright white. After what seemed like hours, the bright white faded quickly to reveal the most terrifying thing out of anything he could ever imagine.

As the bright light faded, he was greeted with a dark blue night sky. Even though his breathing was out of control, he gasped to his fear and surprise. By the time he gasped, he couldn't hear his heart beat as it slowly quieted down until it was completely unintelligible.

With a pained groan, Artyom pulled himself upright, slowly easing himself into the cart's wooden seat. Before he could even realize it, he fell backwards and fell behind the wooden seat and onto something stiff but hard. He felt a blunt pain hit him in his upper back and his head as his arms hit the ground while his legs lay on the wooden seat next to Eugine who was still unresponsive.

Shuttering his eyes for a moment, he looked to his left to see something that was never possible to survive in the aftermath of WW3. To his bewildering; it was grass and dirt. Artyom was shock to see that he and his caravan have stopped in area where there is still life on earth. But how? Artyom couldn't ask or answer his own question as he had too many other questions popping up in his head.

Without a further ado, he pulled himself up back onto the now derailed cart and shook Eugine's shoulder. Eugine was leaning against the right metal arm rest of the cart as he was shook awake by Artyom. Eugine woke up slowly and confused to what was all happening as he fell over like how Artyom fell.

"Shit." Eugine grunted upon hitting the grass underneath him. He frowned to the strange feel of grass underneath him as he turned his head to Artyom and saw his first glimpse of grass after 20 years. Eugine swung his legs off the wooden seat and Artyom gave him a hand to get up.

As Eugine gasped lightly before controlling himself, he asked Artyom and himself a question to what just happened "What the hell is going on?" Before Artyom could say anything, Eugine was suddenly alarmed as he saw Boris' body to the right of the derailed cart. "Boris!" Eugine exclaimed as he ran to the right side of the rear of the derailed cart and to his relief, Boris was still unharmed but still knocked out cold from what the bright light did just moments ago in the tunnel.

Artyom followed Eugine and was relief too to find Boris unharmed. Eugine shook Boris up while Artyom took out his Bastard carbine and went back to check the rest of the cart. Boris woke up and shook his head while his Ushanka was still on and he looked at Eugine to his right…confused.

Boris sat up with a confused expression like Artyom and Eugine and looked around with the caravan cart 9 meters in front of him derailed to the slight left leaning upwards at a 59° angle. Looking beside himself and underneath himself, there wasn't a sign of any railroad tracks leading into the derailed cart. And finally, more notable, he was startled to the sight of pine trees around him and the others with the cart.

With disbelief, he spoke up in a low confused tone "What in hell just happened here?" Eugine offered Boris a hand to help him up before replying to him as confused as him "I don't know, but it appears were in some forest."

To more of his disbelief, Boris exclaimed to what he saw "That's impossible, no life has survived on Earth. Even after the bombs have dropped." Eugine insisted just before Artyom came around the right side of the cart "It looks like we might be in some clean region of Russia where the bombs never fell."

As Artyom came around the cart, he added along with Eugine's to give an obvious clue to their whereabouts "Speaking of bombs, we would be freezing and dead before we could wake up if we were on the surface." Boris quickly approved to both the gentleman's somewhat expertise "Good point comrades." Unexpectedly, Boris' tone went from approval to inquiring "All we have to know now...where could we be?"

There was a long silence between all the Russians before Artyom's train of thought was interrupted by the derailed cart. The cart was somehow cramp, being a modified makeshift handcart, with the back wheels suspending a few feet above some already crushed bushes. It was their caravan cart, strangely undamaged the way how it looks before the light knocked Artyom and the others unconscious.

At last after a long silence, the silence was broken from the sound of gunshots firing out in the distance somewhere. Artyom, Eugine, and Boris turned into the direction where the gunshots were heard. The gunshots were pointing somewhat more to the east than the north.

_"There!" Eugine pointed in the slight eastern direction as Boris and Artyom looked where Eugine's finger was pointing "_It sounds like gunshots. So this_ forest is either an undisturbed part of Russia…_or maybe a skirmish area between the Reds and the Nazis."

"Eugine, not so loud." Boris exclaimed further to Eugine, who might have alerted the Nazis or the Reds near their vicinity if it was possible. "The Reds and Nazis could be nearby if we are to be this loud." Artyom had the audacity to speak up an idea to figure out what was going towards Eugine and Boris "Let's just settle here for a while, and then we might take off to the nearest civilization to figure out what's going on."

Boris and Eugine were shocked to Artyom's idea. It was a good idea for all of them since it would keep them away from the battle field. To add approval, Eugine gladly agreed "Good idea Artyom, we can just wait it out until some civilization comes pondering around for survivors."

Boris couldn't help but agree "Artyom is right; we can settle down until we can get going and get our information from the locals that we might stumble upon." However, Boris asked a severe problem to their needs for protection and survival "However, we don't have the arsenal to take on what we might encounter, maybe Nazis or Reds, or worse; mutants."

As if the problem wasn't severe, there was already a solution that surprised Artyom. He looked underneath the wooden seat that he and Eugine were last sitting on and he found something that they weren't expected to carry. Artyom found a couple Kalash Assault Rifles underneath the seat and a dozen clips scattered near the rifles fully loaded with dirty 5.45x39mm cartridges.

Without anything to mention about the rifles immediately, Artyom reached under the seat and took out one of the Kalashs and settled on top of the wooden seat by its wooden buttstock. Grabbing the Kalash by the wooden handguard, Boris and Eugine were surprised right before Artyom began with a solution "We have a couple AKs under our seats. Were we meant to deliver AKs with us?"

"No, we were never told to deliver Kalashs." replied Boris to the Assault rifles discovery, and to Boris' shock. Before he knew it, Artyom gave Eugine a heads up "Eugine, catch." Artyom put the rifle in his hands and tossed it to Eugine with both hands. Eugine cached the Kalashnikov in both hands to make sure not to drop it before looking up to see Artyom handing him a fully loaded magazines. With instinct, Eugine inserted the magazine into the Kalash and pulled back the bolt to load a fresh cartridge into the chamber. He looked up again to see Artyom tossing him six more fully loaded magazines and catching them all and stuffing them into his pockets.

Boris was greeted with three additional fully loaded magazines and he putted them into his pouches as he saw Artyom taking out the last Kalash from under the seat and loaded the assault rifle with a fresh magazine. Besides carrying 4 loaded clips for his Bastard gun, Artyom took the last five loaded clips of the Kalash under the seat and put them in his pockets and some of his pouches as he can.

Beside carrying two primary weapons (a Bastard gun and a Kalash), a revolver, and a knife, Artyom was already prepared to protect himself for whatever jumps out at him and his comrades. Without any further ado, Artyom turned to Boris and Eugine and asked for their confirmation of defense "Does everyone have enough ammo?"

"Yes." Eugine replied before Boris replied with an equivalent answer "I'm good." Before making some shelter, Artyom gave out a word of advice "We're going to be here for a while."

**-0-**

_**A/N: So this is the start of my story, taking place in the early events of Metro 2033. If you guys have something you think I should add in here please PM me.**_


End file.
